Heart of a Bachelor
by kiminitodoke
Summary: Meet Sebastian. He has recently been named number one bachelor in New York. Now meet Ciel, named number two Bachelor in New York. Both are CEOS of major businesses. Both are hot. But one has a secret that the other desperately wants to know.
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry for creating another story! But I had written this one up and I am love with this Sebastian so I had to publish this story! Anyways, read and review! I wanted Ace to get 70 reviews to update...but I don't think that's going to happen. Still, enjoy this story and leave opinions!

I am a six foot one hot as the sun bastard. Or that's what most people think of me. Of course, the are some that are dazzled by my charm so much so that they disregard my obtuse personality. I know how I am, which is confident and intelligent. I am unique with my teal eyes and hair, almost translucent skin, and top physique. Not to mention my killer baby face. So knowing all this, I can't understand why that blockhead of a man beat me in ranking. What was so good about him? I guess his Burgundy shade of eyes were hypnotizing, and his height of six foot five was impressive and comforting in a sense and yeah, his body was more toned than mine and his... Okay, maybe I do know why he was picked over me. If you add in his strong yet compassionate personality, it would be an easy decision as to why he is number one.

I meet this enigma of a man in high school. We were in the same graduating class. How it was back then is how it is now: with him being better than me. In high school, if I was vice president, then he was president. He was Valedictorian while I was Salutatorian. He got the prom queen and I got the runner up.

Back then though, certain things were different. Like the fact that he used to be like me, an ass. But when we went our separate ways to college and coincidentally meet each other at a meeting in the Big Apple, he changed. I changed too but it wasn't as dramatic as his. It makes me wonder what happened in the time that we weren't together. Why he was so nice when he used to be just as conceited as I.

Anyways, till this day, we competed over everything. Our companies were enemies too. I was in charge of the Phantom Company while he led the Akuma Company. Both business were known for their toy production. My toys were the best, but I think I am the best so maybe my opinion is not the most unbiased out there. Statistics would show that he was better, but I know that I am right. Always am.

Today, I have a meeting with him. Our developing team thinks that Phantom and Akuma should join to create one toy in celebration of dominating the toy market. I said no, and I am sure he did too, but they have been pushing me to do it so I have no choice. There are many reasons for my reluctance. First, I bet he is going to rub it in my face that he beat me once again. Second, he will just tease me like he constantly does. Sometimes it feels like I am the only one that knows his bad side, which makes me look like a baby when I try to tell other people about his real traits. Lastly, he makes me feel inferior. I know it is hard to believe, but it's true. That man knows how to push all my buttons. It's irritating! What's even more vexatious is that though I know him for so many years, I can't get under his skin like he can with me. What's up with that? It's not fair. That's why every time we encounter one another, I spend most of my time trying to find a weakness. Something that I can use against him. People might think it's an obsession but...yeah, it's an obsession.

Sebastian's Point-of-View

There are a lot of things that scare me. An infinite amount, but the thing that frightens me the most is darkness. When I am consciously aware of the dark that surrounds me, that is when I panic. I didn't always have this problem. My life changed the summer after graduation. There was an accident. A car collision that left me damaged. I was supposed to go to Stanford. I always wanted to go, and it didn't hurt that my friendenemy was going to follow me. However, instead of moving my things into the dorms, I was in the hospital being kept alive by tubes that carried oxygen or medicine.

It took me years to recover to a functioning person. No one except my family and close friends knows about the injuries I had obtained nor do I plan on telling anyone. There is a constant fear that someone will find out my impairment, but so far, people remain oblivious. It took a lot of effort to keep it hidden, but I do have help. When I did finally attend college, my baby sister joined me and took all the classes that I did. When I entered my father's business, he was there to help me, and he hired my friends to stay close to my side. I was almost normal. Almost. In some instances, it became increasingly difficult to fool everyone, but I was always a charmer. Also, most people didn't want to find fault in a kind, polite man, but there are a few that will go to great lengths to uncover the skeletons in the closet. Which brings to my old classmate, Ciel. I dread each time we meet. It's not that I dislike him. In fact, I like him quite a bit. Too much, at some points. It's just that he is intuitive. He watches me like a hawk, and I know that he is getting closer to my secret. No matter how hard I try to deceive him, he never falls for my pretense. He knows me too well.

Today is the big meeting where we integrate our companies for a project. My men told me that Ciel declined, but though I am apprehensive about my situation, I convinced his subordinates that this was a good idea for our future, which in turn, made Ciel unable to refuse. Yes, I had to keep my guard up, but it was oodles of fun to get him riled. It was my favorite pass time. I even made a personal game. I would tally up how many times he would start yelling or how many times he calls me a foul name. At the end of the week, I added the numbers and if I reached over one hundred, I got a reward.

I didn't piss off Ciel just for the sole purpose of entertainment; I did it too make him distracted. When he is angry, he becomes less observant. He doesn't notice the flaws I have or the mistakes I make. I am most relaxed when he is not. Sometimes I feel bad for the comments I say, but I remind myself that it's for the best. He can't realize what's wrong with me. No one can or I would become a nuisance to more people. The darkness that I fear when I close my eyes will spread to even when I am awake. Sight is what I rely on, but if people found out the truth, I might as well be blind like I am deaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the late updates on everything. I am tired, but I will try to do better. Enjoy this chapter and review!

Sebastian's point of view

I never knew how much I loved the sun until I became deaf. How I took for granted the ability it gave me, but now, I bask in its power. When the sun shines, I feel normal. The perpetual blackness that clings to me as I close my eyes does not seem as scary when the light penetrates my eyelids. That is why I must sleep with my lights on because when they are off, I can't breathe. It is like I am in a coma. Unable to help myself, to speak out loud for anyone, to assure myself that I am still alive. I hate the night that makes me tremble. The night that rids me of my sight.

Ciel's Point of View

What an ass! That pompous mamma's boy is late! Why is it that when I am late, I look like a diva, but when he does it, it's enduring? It makes no sense. And why does he get to sit at the head of the table? Are people trying to make the distinction that he is better than me? I mean, I have to take that from him but do I also have to take that from everyone else, too?

I glance down at my watch. 12:45. He is thirty minutes late. I am about to stand up to storm off when the door opens. The giraffe of the man struts in with Mr. Tanaka and Bard flanking him. He throws an irritating smirk my way as he breezes pass me to sit down. Dumb stretch!

"My deepest apologies on making you wait, Ciel. I hope you didn't get too bored," he says, still smiling like he has no care in the world. Apologies my ass! The giant probably just wanted me to wait for him. Another one of his games, I'm sure, to get me mad. Well, I am not going to fall for his trap. Not today.

"Not at all, Sebastian. In fact, the half of hour it took you to get here despite our arranged time gave me the opportunity to think about how we are going to manufacture this toy. So I should be offering my gratitude for your incompetence," I give him my dazzling smile with my snarky insults I make. Hah! Take that, Mr. Perfect. His smile only gets bigger.

"In that case, I should have made you wait even longer than I had planned. I am surprised that you actually stayed though. You usually leave after five minutes of waiting. Is today special? Or did you just wanna see me so badly. If that is your reason, you only needed to tell me. I am here with open arms, Ciel. Then again, being the number one Bachelor of New York does make my schedule more tight. But if it is for you, I can spare a few minutes," he remarks. We haven't even been in the same room for ten minutes and already he is gloating! Then he has the audacity to taunt me like I am child who needs his attention. Well, I don't! Who wants to be around this obnoxious ladder anyways!

I open my mouth to yell at him, but a knock interrupts me. I turn to see who it was and identify that it is Mey-rin, Sebatian's secretary. I face back to him. He is still grinning at me like a fool despite Mey-rin's presence. She walks over to him, touches his shoulder, then informs him of some call that he missed. All the while, he gives her his undivided attention. Hmm, I never really took notice of her appeal, but maybe he does. If he marries her, he can't be a Bachelor, which means? I am number one!

Sebastain's point of view

Two. That's how many times he has glared at me, and we have just gotten in the same room. I bet I can get at least twenty more points by the end of the meeting. Oh, he is just too cute with his indignant attitude. I am so entranced by his kitty-like anger that I failed to see the door open in my peripheral vision or the small gust of wind it caused. I am usually so sensitive to any change, but when Ciel is involved, I can't seem to turn away from him. Hence why I am wary of the time we spend with each other. Thankfully, Mey-rin did not call my name and instead draws me to her with her touch. I know she is speaking, but I can't hear what she is saying. I read her lips though. It is a skill that I had to learn when I became conscious.

She talks out loud to fool the people who do not know of my condition. Ciel probably is eaves-dropping, and I just wished the message was something that would upset him, but it is just about one of the managers at the production site. When she finishes, I dismiss her and stare at Ciel again. He has this weird expression on his face like he is contemplating something. It both worries me and makes me laugh. Immediately, he frowns.

"Are we finally going to get back to the issue at hand? I have other engagements today, Sebastian. I just can't dilly-dally like you do. I am actually important," he snaps. He tilts his chin up in a haughty manner, and he actually looks like he is proud of his comment. He thinks he succeeded in making me mad, but all he accomplished was making me smile.

"Dear, Ciel. I most be somewhat important to out rank you in...everything, right?" His face falls. I laugh. "Pouring salt in your wounds, am I? Sorry," He scrunches up his face, looks down, and it seems like he is mumbling underneath his breath. Too bad his lips are visible, and I read what he just said. "So I am piece of smelly dung? Not your best insult, Ciel. I guess that is what I should expect from you, Mr. Number 2."

He slams his palms on the desk and stands up. His cheeks are flushed with anger and he growls, "You know what? I have things to do, and I don't want to be here with your ugly mug so I am leaving. Okay? Just do what you think we should about the stupid freaking toy. If I stay here for one more second, I might just beat you!"

"So the rumors are true about your sexual preferences. Interesting to know," I jest. His response to clench his fist, push his rolling chair to the side, and stomp his way out of the conference room.

I pout and look up to Bard and Tanaka. "Was it something I said?"


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry that I am a horrible person! I am trying my best to work on all of my stories at once so I can update them. I have somewhat busy and I know I suck. I am almost done with chapter 16 of Ace and chapter 5 of Apathy, so please be patient with me. Anyways, enjoy and review! I love reviews!

Ciel's perspective

I hate him! An hour. I couldn't even make it an hour! What is it about him? Even when were rivals in the past, we were still friends. We went every where together. We did everything together. Was it because of _that_? Was that the reason why he got on my nerves so easily? Plausible. But I couldn't let _that _interfere with our bushiness. If I wanted my factory to flourish , I needed to get my emotions in control. But I guess that was not going to happen any time soon. It is not like he made it any easier for me. Not with his face or his comments or his accuracy in his words. No, he didn't make it easy.

Sebastian perspective

I wait ten minutes in silence. Well, every minute is silent for me. I know he won't come back, but I still sit in my seat, anticipating him. Like I expected, the door remains shut. I am immensely disappointed that he left me so early. He does not know how long I have been without him. Though it was a week, I missed him. I was hoping by doing this transaction he would be forced to be with me for hours on end, but I suppose I shouldn't be idealistic when Ciel is involved.

I let out a sigh, scoot my chair back, stretch, and leave the room. I pretend that I can hear the thump sound my feet would make when they meet the floor. I pretend that when I open the door, I can hear the noisy atmosphere the office appears to be. When my sister pops up from her chair, waving enthusiastically with her mouth open as if in greeting, I pretend that I hear that too. I like when I encounter people I have already formed a relationship with prior to my accident because their voices and sounds that they make are imprinted in my mind. When meeting new people, it is my voice that I hear as I translate the words I read from their lips, but when it is someone who is familiar, I can hear their voice roaming inside my mind. It is a nice change from being trapped in my head. Listening to your own sound gets tiresome in every sense of the word. I suppose that is why I love being around my family and friends. It is because they erase the darkness that plagues me for the moment. That could be also why I love being around Ciel. I know his voice so well.

My baby sister, Serena, grabs my hand when she reaches me. I turn to her and she says, "Mey-rin told me that you had a meeting with Ciel, but since it ended quickly, I am assuming that it didn't end well." I nod. "Good! In a sense. Mama wants to eat with you. Since you have time now, I will escort you." She gives no chance to reply.

I had planned to have a meal with Ciel. I had even made a reservation at a five-star restaurant. Yes, I loved my mother and sister, but I would have much rather been with my former classmate. It had been a while since Ciel and I ate across from each other. He refuses each time I offer. If I used the company as an excuse, Ciel would have surely came.

Serena drags me through the lobby until we reach the elevator, which leads us down to the parking garage. I am not allowed down here unless a person who is aware of my condition accompanies me. I am also recommended not to drive. We had decided that since I can not multi-task due to my lack of being able to hear honks or tire screeches, I am not suitable to drive. I agree, but it would be nice to be able to take of myself rather than having a driver or someone drive me to my destination.

A car pulls up, stopping before my sister and I. I open the door for her and then proceed to slide in after her. She touches my arm and when I turn to her, she says, "Mom is waiting for us at Bouley. She thought you might be in a mood for French, you know considering..." She trails off. Considering that Ciel's name derives from the French language. I smile at her and feel the vibration in my throat as I agree with our mother's choice. It pleases me that my family knows me so well. That is one thing that I owe to my accident: the chance to become closer with one another.

When we arrive, my sister pulls me until we see my mother. It is shocking for most when they see my mother and sister. They are eerily similar. Long, black hair. Eyes that are amber. Thin and slender, but noticeably endowed. They are both strikingly beautiful. My mother's youthful appearance makes it seem as if she is our older sister rather than the person who birthed Serena and I, which my mom, Claire, loves.

Her looks, at the moment, is a sharp contrast to Ciel's mother, Rachel, who sits across from her. It is true that Rachel has a young face as well, but she has hair that is almost as if honey and gold were mixed in a pot. Her eyes are pale yet bright blue. She is just as breath-taking as my mother. However, all of our looks combined are no match for the man that sits next to Rachel. No, no one could dare breach upon his beauty.

A smile automatically grace my face. I am beyond content that my wish was granted. Now in a grand mood, I give my mom a kiss and hug. I turn to Rachel and offer the same treatment I gave my own mother. After all, she is a family friend and the person who brought this angel to the world. I know I had upset Ciel already today but that doesn't hinder me in trying to grab his hand in an attempt to kiss it in a friendly greeting. The smack was worth it.

Ciel's Perspective

Why?! Why can't I escape him? He is everywhere! And I know, I just know, he is doing this to piss me off. Why else would he suddenly be joining our lunch? Why else would he try to slobber all over my hand like my dog I have at home?

After I hit him, he slides into the seat across from me while his sister sits in the middle. Serena's smiles mirrors Sebastian and I crinkle my nose at the similarity of the two. They shouldn't be that good-looking! I mean, they practically have sparkles flying around them. But even I have to begrudgingly admit that when compared to his younger sister, Sebastian looks... My line of thought flips as that smug bastard blows a kiss at me. Yeah, Sebastian looks like a turd.

"Ciel, it's been so long since I saw you! You hardly show your face around our place anymore. I hope you are not avoiding me because of this idiot. You of all people should know that Sebastian can't help it. Mom did like smelling fumes when she was pregnant with him or so I hear," Serena starts the conversation. Claire, hearing her comment, playfully scolds her then turns back to my mom. It's true that I don't come and visit them as often as I used too. It was a weekly dinner that our family made since Sebastian and my high school days, but at a certain point, I started to refrain from coming over.

"No wonder he is like that," I hiss at him, who just keeps grinning like I just admitted that he was better than me. "I have been busy. I am sorry I don't stop by like I used to. I will try to do better from now, kay?" I promise her. She almost looks satisfied about my commitment, and I briefly ponder if she might have a crush on me or something. Well, until I see the same expression on that ass's face. Then I just think that Sebastian's weirdness is rubbing off on her.

"Busy, you say? If Vincent can make it to Sunday dinners, I would think that you also have the same opportunity to do so if you were so inclined. What does a man such as yourself have that is so important to ignore your family and friends? I am quite hurt that you have been absent from our get-togethers. You shouldn't treat me like this, Ciel," his arrogance shines as he speaks. See? He always manages to make me seem like the bad guy while boosting up his image. As if I could really hurt his feelings. I have never once saw him upset.

The waiter interrupts my response, though I have no idea what it would have been. Sebastian has that talent of leaving me tongue-tied. I am still angered by his back-handed insults, but the thing that is pissing me off is that the waiter is fawning over Sebastian. Waiter. As in a male server. And before anyone gets the wrong perception, I am not mad that Sebastian is shamelessly flirting back. No, I am mad that the waiter picked him over me. Why would he pick that slob when I am over here? He must be blind. Yup, that is why I am mad. No other reason besides that.


End file.
